The British Prankster & The All American Brianiac
by xXTumblez-ProductionsXx
Summary: Basically me n meh friendies at Hogwarts XD Also though it is a humorous one


Okay so this is where it starts…and ends. Not sure what I mean? You'll understand by the end of this story. It is Wednesday August 16th, 2011 and the worst has just happened…..My boyfriend has just broken up with me. He gave me his love, and then took it away; he's not the man I love anymore. But we were just not meant to be, God has a plan for everything and He has something better in store for me. But right now, I only am numb and heart-broken. This year was a blast until now; now that one of my dearest cousins was killed by Voldemort and the man of my dreams turned out to be a nightmare in disguise. I feel more alone than ever as I snuggle down on the couch, fearful to go back to my bedroom and be reminded of what could never be, and I sense tears pricking the backs of my eyelids. All I can do now, is wait and hope my heart will recover. Sleep tries to comfort me and I feel its arms gently hugging me trying to pull me into slumber, and I can feel the soft warm bundle that is my cat Persian cat Aladdin as he tries to comfort me. It almost works…almost. I am just about to sleep when a soft Thud shakes the glass of the window beside my head. I jump to my feet, pulling out my wild cherry wand and facing what I believe to be an attack. I know I did not dream nor imagine this, for Aladdin was on his tiny paws at once, his grey fur fluffed up and his wide eyes glowing yellow with apprehension. Two humanoid shadows pace back and forth wanting entrance into my home but for what reason I cannot say.

Slowly I tiptoe towards the frame, sifting the blinds apart to reveal two red-haired figures grinning like Cheshire Cats and holding onto broomsticks, which are trailing on the ground. I let out a small groan as the window is pushed open by strong hands so the Weasley Twins can climb into the house.

"'**Ello Morri!"** They chirp, setting down their brooms and grinning still more broadly at my stunned face.

"**Boys, its one o'clock in the morning for heaven's sake!"** I mutter crossing my arms across my chest in annoyance. Fred and George know me too well to wake me up early; I am NOT a morning person. So why were they here at the crack of dawn? One can only guess.

"**Awwwwww, is that any way to behave?"** Fred tutts loudly.

"**Yeah after we came all this way just to cheer you up when you were feeling down."** George gives me the raised eyebrow look. **"What's up with that?"**

"**You did what? Guys I'm flattered but you don't need to come here at one o'clock in the morning on my account!"** I tell them.

"**You know George; I don't think the little lady understands the severity of our situation here."** Fred says to his twin, elbowing him in the ribs.

"**You know, I think you might be onto something there Fred." **his brother replies, amber eyes twinkling. **"Maybe we should tell her what exactly we are doing here."**

"**Maybe we should, and I think you especially should tell her exactly what's going on; time to fess up dear brother."** Something is exchanged between the two brothers but I can't tell what it is. And if there is one thing I don't like, it's not knowing something. So, of course, my numb brain suddenly explodes with questions trying to find something it can understand in this twisted up world. I wonder if I indeed just saw George shake his head. And what does he need to "fess up" about?

"**Okay…so why are you here?"** I wonder, blinking up at them. Fred and George exchange another glance, another silent conversation about something they aren't telling me. **"Boys? Earth to Fred and George!" **

"**Hmmm?"** they ask, turning back to me.

"**Why are you here? And what do you mean 'fess up'?" **

Fred tries to hide a smirk but George notices and punches him on the shoulder.

"**Just something we have been in debate over."** He says casually, shrugging his wiry shoulders.

"**Right…so what's going on?"** I am still confused, but then again that's nothing new. These two have a knack for confusing people which they take great pride in.

"**George and I thought you might like to show us the Science and Industry Museum, get your mind off of ol' jerkface."** Fred explains taking out a handful of tickets.

"**How do you-were you spying on me?"**

"**I am appalled! Here we are trying to do something good for you and you accuse us of such things! I don't know why we put up with it-oh wait yes I do."** He grins at George. George's only response is to; once again, punch him on the arm with his fist.

"**So what do you say my lady, will you honor us by taking us to the Museum? Our parents would simply love to come and we have even brought along our dear brothers and sisters."** George states, I hear the swish of fabric as he bows deeply in my direction.

"**Oh my heavens you fail."** I laugh, feeling the waterworks coming on again at the sweetness of the gesture. **"I would love to guys but I need to ask the family to come along."** I haven't the foggiest idea why but for some reason I feel George's eyes on me. I turn to him, my eyebrows raised, **"Something the matter?"** I ask.

They both answer at once, of course Fred says yes and George says no. But I'm not fooled; I have known these two long enough to tell something is up besides just wanting to help out a friend. I mean, I was pleased that they wanted to help me after a break up, don't get me wrong, but….well you see, George and I have always been close. Yes, Fred is like a brother to me but George and I are…different. I was always slightly closer to him, always slightly more in sync with him. Everyone knew that; it was okay. Even Fred often said sometimes we carried on like an old married couple in the funny farm; arguing randomly over the silliest things and then sending each other trick sweets in the mail; I always told him to shut up.

Even still, the "Prank War" as we called it, became a regular thing for us. Fred and George would set something up for me, and then I would set something up for them and so on. Most of it went unnoticed by the vast majority of students, who would have liked only too well to use this as a chance to prove that George and I were an item, but we couldn't keep a lid on all of it. Some of the stuff we did attracted a lot of attention, like the time the Twins accidently set fire to the Hufflepuff Common Room when we were second years. Oh Professor McGonagall looked ready to kill them! And this other time, I dyed their hair bright pink and made whatever they were wearing turn into a fluffy pink dress; I think Lee Jordan still has pictures of them in his dorm for blackmail…. It was funny although they got their revenge by placing spiders all over my room and jinxing my door into a giant cobweb that would stick to me every time I tried to run through it. (For those of you reading this who don't know me, I despise spiders!) Then there was this other time… well never mind you get the point. Anyway, it wasn't really a surprise when rumors circulated around Hogwarts about the shy American girl and the Spontaneous Jokester. People really believed that we would make the perfect couple! They even went so far as to bet that by the end of our school years we would be together. They wouldn't take no for an answer, even our own families and friends got in on it! And if memory serves there was another betting poll that we would go to the Yule Ball together- Lee bet five sickles, Fred bet two galleons, and Ernie MacMillan bet twenty kanuts, gee thanks boys you're really helping me out here!

Oddly enough, probably owing to George's knowledge of said bet, he did ask me to the Yule Ball last year. I have to admit that I did have fun, even though we played spin the Butter Beer bottle in the Great Hall with all the guests. I wasn't really into the idea of sitting down in a circle with a bunch of people and spinning a bottle so I could kiss someone. There were too many guys in there I didn't know and others I didn't trust. I made it very clear to Luna, Ginny, and Rena when they asked me to join, that I was NOT under any circumstances playing that game. But did I have a choice in the matter? Nope, Fred practically carried me to the Great Hall and tried to glue my butt to the floor. But being as I was in a gorgeous dress that I certainly didn't want glue all over, I caved in to their requests. Besides, I didn't think my friends had anything up their sleeves other than this game. But guess who, out of the hundreds of people there, did they chose to go first? Me! _I_ was the one who had never had a boyfriend; therefore _I _was the one who had to go first. Nice to know you're friends have got you back right? Huh, some friends!

Yes, it's cliché but we all know what happens next don't we? I got George and was forced to kiss him twice, once in front of the whole school (to cat-calls and wolf whistles), and then in a 6 ft. by 7 inch broom closet. We did make a scene of it of course, locking arms and skipping all the way while singing, "We're off to see the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz," hey we knew we would never live it down so why not have fun while we are doing it? Even the Professors, who came to supervise the game, almost died laughing at our antics so all in all it was better than I thought it would be. That is up to after we were alone in the closet. As to be expected, we had a full blown out snogging session. I never knew that he had feelings for me until that night; I always thought it was just friendship! Now don't go all south on me, all we did was kiss so don't go telling people otherwise. As I was typing, it was great until Fred opened the door and screamed that time was up. Then it was back to same old, same old because neither of us would admit that we liked each other despite protests from friends. Then Jake asked me to be his girlfriend in October. It was the best night of my life yet now I only think of it as a reminder of what can't happen. George seemed okay with my new relationship, as long as I was happy he told me he was happy; but after the Yule Ball it was awkward to see him. Then of course my knight in shining armor turned out to be the dragon instead, leaving me just days after Cedric's death.

It was all so perplexing. But that's life for you; it always will be that way.

"**This is Earth calling Morrigan, do you read us; over." **George coughs into his hand. I am brought back to Earth with a sudden jolt that sent shivers through my body.

"**What?"** I stammer feeling my thoughts shifting back to the present.

"**You were spacing out again."** Fred says laughing.

"**Oh right. Were you guys talking to me?"** I ask.

"**She didn't hear us!"** Fred says incredulously to George, faking an air of great surprise.

"**Maybe we should forget the whole thing! How rude, after all we've done for her."** George answers putting a hand on his chest as if offended.

"**Oh cut it out you goofballs."** I mutter but my eyes betray a smile. **"What did you guys say to me?"**

"**We said which you would've caught if you'd been listening to us, that we are glad to see you got your gift safety." **George's amber eyes glint with a teasing grin akin to the one that crosses his face.

"**What?"** I question, raising an eyebrow warily. I am not sure what they meant but my inner sense of danger warns me to be on my guard. And yet…then it hit me as Aladdin glances up at me with his most adorable expression. I probably should explain, I received Aladdin (as well as his sister Jasmine who became my brother's kitten) anonymously, and nobody, save a few select people, knew where I had gotten them. Of course, my parents knew more than I did, they had an inkling of just who had sent the little bundles of joy, so soon after our little beagle Snoopy came to us. **"Wait….How would you know about….Did you send them? Or have you been spying on me?"**

"**There she goes again accusing us of such things!"** Fred mutters shaking his head. **"What are we going to do with her?" **

"**I have an idea." **His brother offers with an impish smile. Years of hanging out with Fred and George tell me what was coming next.

"**Oh no,"** I said, **"touch me and I'll set your hair on fire."** The twins laugh at my expression, high-fiving each other at their brilliance.

"**Not this time lil sis."** Fred tells me ruffling my hair. I slap him; nobody messes up my hair without my say-so. **"George is just gonna go all adorable and sappy and try to confess his love to you." **

I could tell George doesn't know that is coming because he gives his brother a quizzical look. Fred shrugs, a grin widening his face as he strolls towards the kitchen.

"**Nice to know he's got your back, huh?" **I ask, rolling my hazel eyes.

"**You have no idea."** My companion mumbles, shaking his head.

"**Brotherly love."** I joke, trying to find a light spot in this confusing situation, that's me trying to act all care-free when my heart is racing madly against my ribs. But I cannot ignore that George's tall muscular frame is only inches from my own…. Wait a moment…When did THAT happen? Uhh we are magical…sooooo…never mind. I clear my throat as his fingers move towards my shaking hands, their gentle caress sweet on my pale skin. Anything I have told myself about being devoted to my ex and not loving George is gone at that moment…

But as it so often does, the moment collapses as a loud voice rings in both our ears causing us to jump.

"**Who is there? State your- oh hello Fred, what are you doing here so early, dear?" **

"**Hello Mrs. Sullivan, did I startle you?"** Fred's voice was as smooth as butter as he answered my mother, the gentle thump of his footfalls flowing towards us. Just then, a chorus of barks erupted from the kitchen and Aladdin shot into my arms in panic; for Snoopy had woken up and thought someone was attacking her house. Ah, the joys of pets.


End file.
